Fright Night Revisited
by Adam's Eve
Summary: Two families; one undead, the other mortal. A battle that has gone on for years. The Grandchildren of the Brewsters and of the Dandridges, one out for blood, the other unsuspecting. A continuation of Fright Night with my original characters.
1. Meet the Dandridges

Fright Night Revisited

The Dandridge's and the Brewster's would continue this battle… until the Dandridge's, vampires of old, avenged the deaths of the ancients gone before them. Sasha Dandridge's grandfather Jerry Dandridge's blood coursed through his veins. His perfect but dangerously old temples pounded with a feverish excitement of finally ending this thing once and for all.

Hard to imagine that his Aunt Gina and grandfather were bested by the High School boy Charley Brewster and later the same boy once he reached college. Sure grandfather destroyed a few of his friends… the one called Eddie and later in college Richie Green or something. Charley did have some help from and old guy named Mr. Peter Vincent who portrayed a Vampire killer on a television. It would be laughable if it hadn't been true. Where did they go wrong, the beautiful ancients?

Sasha had also heard that his grandfather had been smitten by a young girl, Charley Brewster's girlfriend, who resembled a woman he'd loved long ago. That would not happen to him. He'd stick to his own kind. Women who could turn into bats, rats or cats in the blink of and eye. Women who would hold on to their beauty forever… unless of course he turned them, now that was a possibility.

However, from what he'd seen, these love affairs with mortal women never paned out. He wouldn't end up like the rest of his retched family. Tomorrow he'd enter high school as a sophomore. Two thousand year old Sasha stared at his gorgeously handsome face in the mirror turning it to and fro.

Memories from when he was only sixteen pushed their way up through his cerebral cortex. He still remembered the incident, but it no longer made him melancholy. At times he grew tired; tired of having to kill to stay alive. He wished he could order some food from a restaurant as the mortals did; Chinese, Italian, and French cuisine, but he'd pass on Mexican, it gave him heartburn. Even in this undead body, some things still possessed the ability to hurt him. Like the sun, and most notably, the Son of God. However, at times he thought even death would be better than excruciating gastro intestinal bubbles. Nothing worse than a vampire with gas, he chuckled a little.

Sasha examined his teeth. Through the centuries the Dandridge's teeth had become incredibly sharp. So sharp that when not in use Sasha had to cap them. Other vampires knew of the excessive lethalness of his families bicuspids.

He'd only been in the country for one month now. On television he watched the vampire movies; it seemed as if the mortals' fascination with the undead was unparallel to anything else on the screen. Most popular was this Twilight movie where the vampires actually sparkled. Sparkled! Was this some joke? Lucky said no, women and girls swooned over Edward and… what was the others name? Wait, he was a werewolf, wasn't he?

Well, get ready girls of Winnogo High. He was better looking than that Edward times fifty. He stood six feet tall and weighed about 155lbs. His blue-green eyes melted the old as well as the young mortal women. And yes, women had envied his chocolate mane which fell slightly below his shoulder blades since the beginning, the living as well as the undead. Charley Brewster's granddaughters also attended Winnogo High; identical twin sisters along with their younger brother. They were in for a treat, but in the end the three would be his.

Angela and Angel marched into the school gym both angry enough to tear their brother from limb to limb. Once again Angelo had gotten away with pulling one of his ridiculous pranks. This time he'd some how put dye in their tooth paste. The two girls, now juniors, sported lime green teeth. Angelo was on the basket ball team; he'd made the varsity team, a great feat since he was only a freshman.

The coach had to pull them off him as he laughed in the style of a hyena. Some of his buds and other guys laughed too. "You'll pay Angelo! We'll get you, wait and see. "You and what army," he shouted, cupping his hands together. When the girls left, Coach Banner told him if he pulled another prank on anyone he'd be penalized and have to sit out a few games. Everyone became quiet. They knew Angelo was needed if the champion ship title was to be held by them this year.

Sasha's henchwoman Lucky brought him a basket of fruit; it would have to do until his first kill. Lucky excused herself, hips swaying as she approached the kitchen window and picked off several bugs resting on the screen. She named each of them while dangling them above her blood red lips. Lucky was how old he couldn't remember, but she was breath taking… kind of reminiscent of Megan Fox and Anglie Jolie, only Asian.

The bug thing wasn't something you'd catch Megan or Anglie doing, yet to Sasha it was charming, sexy even. They were constant companions; had been for well over 1000 years. Unfortunately, even though she could pass for sixteen also, she would remain behind to keep the 200 year old Victorian in order. "Are you prepared for the day?" she asked with a knowing smile playing along the edges of her full mouth.

Sasha returned the smile, his exquisite teeth gleaming as he touched his tongue to the sharp point of his fangs. Biting into a plump peach as the juices poured down one side of his mouth, Sasha's crooked grin said everything and it pleased Lucky. She could practically read his pretty little tortured mind. She slithered over to her life companion and wiped the fragrant fluid from his generous lips, then proceeded to lick her long tapered fingers.

"You be careful," she said pointing a blood red nail in his direction. "Don't get cocky. These mortals have a certain charm and some even have a strong faith in this… this God. He _is _a force to be reckoned with. All I'm saying is no fancy stuff; play it by the books."

He leaned back in the ornate one hundred fifty-year-old blood red tufted chair and spoke in a chilling voice. "The three Brewster children will not live to see another precious day of birth. _I,_ unlike my fathers before me, will not fail."

The twins got permission to go home and to remove the lime colored gunk from their nearly perfect teeth. "This has got to stop," growled Angel. "Yeah, but can you watch were you're driving? I'd rather be a putrid green leprechaun than dead, okay, sis?" said Angela, her hands gripping the dash board.

Their names appeared to be mixed up. Angel was not an Angel. If so, her wings were chopped off at birth. She'd always pulled the wool over everyone's pathetically blind eyes. She'd hear people comment on how delicate and sweet the child was. Angela would listen and shake her head. Those dopes were in for a monstrously rude awakening.

Watching her twin from the passenger side of the car, Angela thought of how different they were in appearance. No one but their brother could tell them apart. Angel's long Rapunzel-like hair touched the middle of her back. Hanging from her ears were hoops the size of a swimming pool. Angela's hair was extremely short in the back and on one side, while the other side covered her right eye and graced her cheek, diamonds shined from her delicate earlobes. She wore a lot of black liner, red lip gloss and black polish. Some said she was a witch because she wore only black clothing. She may have been dark in appearance but her sister had the dark heart.

When Angela looked at her dear sister she clearly saw a skull and cross bones. While the rest of the world visualized Little Bo Peep or something even more sugary; she knew the truth, and the truth was Angel was a devil in disguise.

"Be ready when I'm ready or I'll leave without you little sister," she ordered. Angela didn't worry she had her own car. Somehow the evil one had forgotten this simple fact.

Even though they were only five minutes apart, Angel would hiss at her about being the little sister when in actuality Angela was the more mature one.

Angela waved to 'Poison Ivy' as she squealed down the street towards school to the fiends she called friends. Their parents were in Paris on their twentieth anniversary. Three more days and they'd come waltzing in with gifts for each of them, but all Angela wanted was more of _them_.

"Won't you require parents to enroll you in school tomorrow Sasha," questioned Lucky as she went about removing the dusty damp sheets from all the antique furniture left behind in the mansion. "At dusk we'll venture out and pick up a couple of mortals. You attend to the male and I'll of course see to the female."

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so be gentle in your reviews. My daughter told me about this so I thought I'd give it a shot. I've always loved vampires, and I hope who ever reads this enjoys it too!**


	2. Fast Food

Angelo felt rather than saw his sister Angel's sharp fang like nails in the back of his neck as he threw his math textbook in to his locker. "Hey, stop it," he screeched. _"Hey, stop it,"_ she mimicked in an exaggerated high pitched voice.

His fellow buds had fled the moment they caught a glimpse of 'Angel the Terrible' coming down the hallway minus her entourage. Angela sensed her sister's whereabouts and nearly eerily materialized next to her. She grabbed her little brother's gangly arm and twisted it. Though it pained her to do so; Angelo had to learn the hard way to stop the juvenile games.

Though he was almost six feet tall, Angel and Angela stood at a mere five feet three inches, petite and powerful. "Next time we won't be so nice," they said in unison. Angelo always thought it was down right creepy when they spoke in one voice. The cold metal caressed his face. His mouth released a slew of spit as it kissed the locker. At least his blood would mingle with the locker's red color.

They gave him a quick shove and rushed off to their classes. Angelo thanked God even though he was late for class that the flow of students didn't catch his sisters jacking him up. Angel and Angela gave each other a high five, and then they proceeded in the opposite direction of one another.

* * *

The fragrance of Lilacs and Freesia gently floated through the midnight air. He ripped off the cover blanketing his old black Ferrari. Sasha was dressed in a black tank shirt which hugged his body like a desperate lover. Fashionable black jeans with soft black baby seal loafers graced his legs and feet. His chocolate mane was wild and untamed like his nature. Lucky walked beside him, her body painted into the ruby red dress as if it were her second skin.

She was five foot five with typical Asian features and straight black hair that she had to push aside just to sit down. "Pretty Lucky," Sasha whispered as he opened the car door to admit her. Their lips met lightly in a kiss. The night spoke of promises so wondrous it seemed as if katydids, crickets and nightingales serenaded them as they pulled out of the mansion drove way. _Mommy and Daddy, get ready to meet your salacious son,_ thought Lucky.

"What are you guys going to make for dinner? I'm hungry," bravely said Angelo. "Why don't you try eating some of that green goop you put in our tooth paste, huh, little brother," sneered Angel. "Forget it, I'll get myself something. You know Mom and Dad mixed up your names; you, Angel are a witch, and Angela is the sweet one. One day, everyone will see through your evil nature," he jeered.

Angel turned and lunged at him, pretending to give chase. "Forget you, Angel of Darkness," he yelled. "Angela, will you take me to Jack in the Box for dinner," he asked of his other sister, desperately pleading on one knee. Laughing, Angela said she would, as long as he no longer included her in his immature schemes again. He promised he wouldn't and was made to spit on it. The spit hit both of their palms as they commenced in rubbing them one upon the other in a show of solidarity.

He loved Angela. She was not afraid to spit or do anything he or his buds wouldn't do, and she was a girl. A really pretty girl too; although she dressed in black, which made her appear creepy, boys still found her attractive and quite mysterious. All of Angelo's friends thought she was a lot hotter than Angel, who dressed provocatively. Nothing was mysterious about bare cleavage and short, short skirts. Plus the girl was meaner than a two headed deranged rattle snake. She was cruel to everyone and boy, did he mean everyone. He wondered what made her so wicked. Ornery as all get up, his grandma like to say. She saw the real Angel, and didn't even want her own granddaughter around her.

"Come on dude," said Angela, bapping her kid brother upside the head. His below the ear blond hair flew up in protest. Their parents constantly asked him to cut his hair; they wanted him clean cut and respectful looking. Somehow they'd forgotten the hippie like hair they both sported in those weird looking pictures he'd catch them reminiscing through. Angela proceeded to back out of the drive way. Suddenly, the front door was yanked open, "Hey can you guys bring me something," she screamed. As they drove away Angelo mouthed the word "NO," and stuck his tongue out in defiance.

* * *

The valet attendant shrunk back in fear as Sasha tossed him the keys to his Ferrari with an expression that would turn Medusa to stone. _What was that_, Pedro thought. _Easy, Pedro, just take care of the guys car,all's well that end's well._ Slowly he drove it away to an isolated parking spot.

This looked like the night spot for them. Hand in hand, they walked up to the wide-ranging line outside the establishment called "Voo Doo's". People moved aside as they went to the front of the line and were immediately let inside. Women shivered with anticipation of seeing more of Sasha inside. Men smiled at the gentle sway of Lucky's knowing hips, as their eyes followed them back and forth motion.

Sasha and Lucky headed straight for the dance floor. The mass of people parted like the red sea to allow them in. The D.J. saw them and decided to play Santana's "Black Magic Woman". The dance was steamy, slinky, everyone was mesmerized. The women actually tried to touch Sasha and some did. They ran their up turned hands through his hair and lay hands on his broad back; others rubbed and caressed his biceps.

Lucky was lead away by a Filipino man who resembled the guy from the group The Black Eyed Peas. Their dance was so fiery, smoke enveloped them. "Did you see that?" questioned Lamar, one of the two D.J's in the booth positioned above the crowds, "Was someone hired to orchestrate the theatrical stuff down there?" Jackal was too busy enjoying the show and the pulsating beat and just shrugged in shoulders in response.

While women surrounded him, Sasha sought one woman out. She was tall, almost a tall as he was, with skin the color of caramel. Her hair reached the middle of her back in amazing red dreadlocks, eyes so green they must have been enhanced. He found out later that her eyes were hazel but the contacts of course brought the color up a notch. She walked towards him in a trance like state. The women surrounding fell away when they realized he no longer noticed them. One of them even hissed; another held onto his leg, unable, it seemed, to release him. Leisurely Sasha gazed down at his feet. The woman hastily removed herself from his lean limb, scooting on all fours, whimpering as she went. Cantina found herself standing in front of the most captivating man she'd ever encountered. Her long fingers reached out to touch his gorgeous face. Sasha aggressively pulled her hips next to his own and proceeded to move to the music. Copeland returned to the table with cocktails to find Cantina gone. It wasn't complicated to locate her. A tall black woman with skin like Werther's Originals, long scarlet dreads she'd been growing since birth and a scent a pack of jackals would search world wide to unearth.

Tonight she'd adorned her body in a black leather skin tight cat suit and ruby red slippers on her feet. Copeland's six foot four frame inched towards his woman, his fiancée. The Don Juan acted like he owned Cantina and Cantina behaved as if she belonged to him. Bald head glistening with sweat, Copeland's massive body rushed Sasha like a mad bull on the streets of Spain.

Sasha foresaw and reacted to Copeland's attack without a missing a beat with Cantina. Copeland flew across the never ending dance floor taking down four beefy security guards as he did. The sounds of sirens could be heard on the streets as people starting screaming like banshees for fear of the unknown. Lucky was already two steps ahead of him with her food and toy. She take him home play with him a while and then decide want she wished to do with him.

Sasha picked up Cantina running out of Voo Doo's, a blur to all who watched. Two holes appeared in the side of her neck, oozing blood, her head laying loosely on his shoulders. Quickly, the valet brought the car around as Sasha placed Cantina into the it. Lucky took a cab back to the mansion with her pet. In the back seat of the vehicle, she bit down into his shoulder as he nuzzled her cold yet beautiful neck. The roar from him caused the cabbie to accelerate. Promptly he brought the car to a stop and jumped from it, babbling unintelligibly.

Lucky unexpectedly appeared before him, sucking him dry, wringing his unfortunate neck. Leaving him where he lay, she climbed into the car and steered it in the direction of the mansion she shared with Sasha. No parents were discovered tonight, but it was a_ gooood _night. She looked in the rearview mirror at her new playmate and creation. Maybe he could be her life mate. She'd see what Sasha thought.

"Did you see that," croaked Angelo. "No, baby brother, what did you see," replied Angela. They'd just picked up the food and were headed back towards home. "I don't know, there was something and then there wasn't."

"You don't indulge in drugs do you Angie?"

"Come on sis, get serious, and please don't call me Angie," he yelled, hurt by her inquisition and by the female version of his name.

"I'm sorry Angelo. I love you. There is nothing the matter with checking on you. It means I care, ok? I of course know you'd never do something like that, but what's with the weird stuff just now?"

"I'm telling you I saw something." Angela glanced over to her brother and noticed his face was whiter than the whitest shade of pale.


	3. New Blood

"You're probably hungry, Gello," Angela said, playfully reaching over in the passenger seat and ruffling his hair. Angela wondered what the kid saw. Her brother wasn't the scary type. She took a quick look at him. Was he shaking?

Sasha carried his beauty inside the house and tossed her like a sack of flour on the scarlet antique settee. "Mmmm," Sasha hummed as he looked down at Cantina, her neck's prominent veins pulsated and danced against her luscious caramel skin. "Mmmm," he continued to repeat. He strolled into the kitchen returning with a red apple; propelling himself backwards onto the chair fashioned with gargoyle arm rests and feline feet. He waited, waited for his prey or what, he hadn't decided yet. Should he turn her? The divine black woman would be a fierce protector. Sasha kind of liked the idea of surrounding himself with female creatures of the night to watch over him. He'd see what Lucky had to say.

On cue Lucky kicked the massive oak, steel plated door open with her black stiletto thigh high boots with her lucky playmate or victuals slung over her shoulders. She lifted the Filipino's wrist, bared her saber tooth like fangs and bit once more into it. Dropping him on to the Victorian carpet, she stepped over his body, approaching Sasha her trade mark hips swinging.

She kneeled down beside his chair. His left arm lifted from the arms of the chair and he proceeded to stroke Lucky's sleek midnight colored hair. She reached for his apple. Sasha released it and Lucky finished it off. Kind of the way their lives had always gone. He'd start it; she'd finish or complete it.

It was eight o'clock; all the lights were out in the house. Where was Angel? It was to early for her to go to bed. So why was the house completely dark? An alarm set off inside Angela's head. Angelo had already thoroughly creeped her out tonight. "Come on Gello, let's see what's going on with Angel. Grab the sacks of food please." She could tell by his response the dark house wasn't setting too well with him either.

Inserting her keys into the door, she somehow remembered the stories told to her by their Grandfather Charlie. Mom had begged her dad not to tell them such tales of horror and blood letting. Grandfather Charlie had told her they were not stories as much as truths. These things really happened and he suggested they get their lives right with God.

Their mom and her sister and brother, who happened to be twins, were raised in the Church. She didn't think Church was very important. She felt the devil didn't exist and everyone would get to heaven as long as they didn't kill anyone or sleep with someone else's husband or wife. However, their dad was a little more sensitive and thought there was more to this thing of angels and demons.

His family was raised Catholic, they went to Church on Easter, Christmas and other days the Catholics considered important to their faith. So that was how it had gone in their house hold; on Sundays, their mom would sleep in, lounging in the bed until well past noon. While she, Angel, Angelo and their dad would attend Church.

Afterwards, they'd go to lunch at Cincetti's Italian Restaurant and discuss Biblical stories of Jonah and the Whale, Joseph and his colorful coat, the story of Job and many others. Angela, and especially Angelo, found them fascinating. She smiled remembering how Angelo had wanted a sling-shot just like David who slay the giant Goliath. Angel would say it was all stupid and often asked if she could stay home with their mommy; she'd then cry a bit and their dad would enfold her in his arms lovingly.

"Angel!" they both chorused entering the kitchen and flicking on the track lighting. "Look," motioned Angelo. It was a note from Angel informing them since it was Friday night and there was no school the following day, that she would be spending the night with Tisha, one of her posse. Angela didn't realize she was holding her breath and suddenly freed it with a slumping of her delicate shoulders.

"I'm glad she took off," said her brother. "Can I call Sheppard over to spend the night?"

"Fine," she spoke, dropping to the bar stools located next to the island counter top, "But I need to speak to his mother and get her permission."

Angelo dug in his baggy pants pocket for his Droid phone given to him for achieving straight A's the first semester of high school.

"Dude, wanna come over here? No, Angel is not here, her coffin is vacant tonight. Can we go and pick him up, Gela?"

"Sorry, Angelo. I'm not going back out tonight. His parents will have to bring him here."

"Aw, come on, sis, please?"

"The answer is no, Angelo. Let them bring him here. I'm going to watch a movie; Iron Man II. You want to join me? Bring your Jack 'n the Box dinner into the family room if you do. Movie is starting in ten minutes."

Fifteen minutes later Sheppard was at the door, sleeping bag in tow. The night went uneventfully; their parents called to check in as they'd done every night they were away. Angela fell asleep on the couch and dreamt of a vampire with shoulder length chocolate hair bending down towards her sleeping body with fangs so sharp they made her shudder. She pulled the turquoise throw up to her chin and slept soundly the rest of the night.

Cantina was stirring on the settee. "What will you do with her," asked Lucky. Rising to her feet she walked over to Cantina and proceeded to finger her rope like fiery red dreadlocks. Cantina started to blink and twisted her lithe body around to watch Lucky as she circled the woman leering from above. Lucky stooped down and began sniffing Cantina, nostrils flaring, senses heightened. She bared her fangs and Cantina leapt off the couch, full height of five foot ten reached. "What the..." she yipped.

Lucky laughed, turned on her heels and walked away. The Filipino boy was rousing now. _Sooo_ very pretty he was. She now had to answer her own question, the same question she'd just addressed to Sasha. Sasha sat, stretched out in the fine antique chair and watched everything unfold. He soothed Cantina's soul with his eyes. He spoke to the recesses of her mind, as he motioned her to him for the second time that evening. What a captivating creature. She was equally as alluring as his Lucky. Right then and there, he decided to turn her.

Lucky learned that the boy's name was Datu, meaning Chief. He told her this when asked of him. Datu was eighteen years old and would graduate from high school from the same one Charlie Brewster's grandchildren attended. He'd serve them very well. This was even better than the original plan, she thought.

He asked her where he was. She asked him if he was hungry. Lucky decided to change Datu as well. If Sasha could have a playmate, so could she. "Humph," she said, passing Sasha and Cantina; taking the young boy's hand, she led him to the kitchen were she made him a sandwich. She bit him before his mouth could even touch his food and watched as he once more fell to the ground, this time twitching in the throws of the new life that awaited him.

Cantina was different; she could feel it. Her eyes adjusted to the way things now appeared. Standing before her was the man from Voo Doo's dance club. Wait, he wasn't a man… was he? That night Cantina discovered what and who she now was.

"You will never grow old Cantina. Forever you will be twenty two years of age."

"I can't ever see my people again?"

"You know the answer to that Cantina," he replied, embracing her transformed body. If she was shockingly beautiful before; now she shined like a jewel and she was extremely young. Maybe not as young as Lucky's conquest in the kitchen; but only a few years older. Both of them would come in handy in this new twist to destroy the Brewster tribe.

"Ahh, we sleep now Cantina. Look over there; the sun will be up soon. Come, my sweet."  
She followed Sasha, her hand in his cold one. The basement housed their sleeping quarters. He lay her down inside the soft, red velvet of her coffin, and gently placed her hands on her chest, then he kissed her subtle lips good night.

Lucky had already tucked in her friend. She watched as Sasha tenderly assisted the girl into her place of rest and felt a slight twinge of jealousy. He didn't see her looking on. She lay down and closed the top of her coffin quietly. A new way off life was going to begin for them all. She would help her old dear friend and sometimes lover destroy the family of Brewster's, and afterwards, she hoped she wouldn't have to leave him to start a new life with Datu. However, she knew if she couldn't get on with the new vampire female, that is what would have to transpire. Something akin to a tear laid on Lucky's cheek. She left it there. It brought back memories of when she was human.


End file.
